


Fuck you, Michael

by dripping_moonlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, Short, wordcount: 631
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/pseuds/dripping_moonlight
Summary: Michael needs to know when to stop.





	Fuck you, Michael

The snow was beginning to pile on heavily. The sunny New Mexico desert had long given way to snowy mountains and the wheels of the car were feeling it.

Virginia tapped her nails against the dashboard. She and Michael were on their way to Memphis to meet up with a few others before heading to DC, but an argument a few hours earlier had left the atmosphere tense. She couldn't even remember what it had been over. Maybe that he wouldn't let her drive despite him sleeping so little. Or maybe because he wanted a smoke. Regardless, they were left with only the staticy weather station to busy their ears.

“The snow's starting to pack on,” she tried. He only hummed.  
“Should we put on the chains?” No answer. She shifted a bit in her seat and tried again.  
“Michael, it's snowing quite hard out there. Listen to engine. Maybe we should st-”  
“I know. But if we stop now, we'll never start again. Not until the snow melts, at least.”  
She sighed loudly and reclined in her seat, looking out into the darkness. Michael turned up the radio.

_“Reports are coming in that the New Mexico_ _Department of Transportation have shut down I-40 from Moriarity to Clines Corner due to the heavy snow and resulting incidents. If you are on this stretch, pull over and stop now. Should you get into an accident, first responders will not be arriving until the snow melts and the roads are in working conditions again. I repeat-”_

She turned down the volume. “Michael, isn't that where we are?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Why aren't you pulling over?”  
“I told you--if we pull over now we'll never make it to Memphis on time.”  
“Who cares about that!-”  
“We are not--” the car began skidding. In his state of distraction, he had pushed the accelerator too hard and lost control. Michael turned the steering wheel as fast as he could to avoid the large chunk of ice adorning the side of the road, but the snow-covered wheels had no traction on the icy road. All he could do was pump the brakes until the car stopped, turned to the wrong direction but otherwise unscathed.

They let out a shaky breath almost simultaneously. They stayed that way for a few minutes, not wanting to bother the other. When he finally began to unclamp his ghost-white knuckles from the steering wheel, Virginia reached over and turned off the car.

“Fuck you, Michael,” nearly in tears but not meaning it a bit.

“Yeah, that's fair,” he chuckled.

“I'll call Al, tell him we're not gonna make it.”

As her cell phone rang, she examined Michael's face. His hair was greasy, with strands going every which way. He was still too pale from the near crash and breathing heavier than normal. He wasn't helped by the fact he'd been driving for over 12 hours on barely 5 hours of sleep either.

“You should sleep some. Your bags are forming bags.”

He chuckled, “You look great too.”

Al picked up, diverting Virginia's attention, “Hey, Al! Just wanted to let you know…”

Michael took that moment to unclip his seatbelt and make his way to the back. Tossing a few blankets and neck pillows upfront for Virginia to use, he settled for the joint back seat where he could at last stretch his legs. He looked out into the night, deep in thought of how he nearly killed the three of them. But he couldn't let Virginia know how scared he was. No, she had already been through too much stress for one night and he already knew how bad stress was for the baby. Better to just sleep it away.

The phone clicked off.

“Night, Mikey,” she whispered.

“Night, Gina.” He closed his eyes.


End file.
